Let's Play
by Violet Horizon
Summary: The TRC group takes a break from gathering Sakura’s feathers, so what do they do on their spare time? Play games!
1. Hichhicker

Summary: The TRC group takes a break from gathering Sakura's feathers, so what do they do on their spare time? Play games!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of CLAMP's awesome work! And if I did...that'll be a bad, bad idea if CLAMP's work fell into my hands and I controlled everything! Ohohohohoho--I'll shut up now.

* * *

"Let's play some games!" The white fluff ball suggested a while after they have arrived at a new world.

Kurogane raised a curious eyebrow at Mokona as he watched it bounce joyfully up and down on the mages' head who adapted a pleasant smile upon his lips.

"Shouldn't we be looking for the feather?" He asked as Syaoron nodded at that frantically behind the ninja.

Mokona pondered on that but shook its head/body in disagreement. "No! We should take a break from finding the feathers! So let's find a place to stay and we'll play some games so we're not bored!"

"But…" Syaoran spoke quietly as he timidly raised a hand up a little like he was going to ask a question to a teacher. "Are there any feathers in this world?"

Mokona turned to the boy, giving him a bit of a frown, looking disappointed. "No."

"Can you check?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Syaoran was about to protest some more but Sakura who was hiding some where in the background, went up to Syaoran's side. She smiled to him kindly with her usual innocent princess expression that was bound to make her lover listen.

"Syaoran-kun, how about if we do take a break. We haven't taken one in a while so let's do what Moko-chan says, okay?"

Syaoran looked a bit saddened. "Are you sure, princess?"

Sakura nodded, widening her smile some more. "Yes, Syaoran-kun."

The boy sighed in defeat. "…Okay."

* * *

The group rented a small white house that stood on top of a large hill, overlooking a peaceful meadow. Mokona bounced right into the house, leading everyone to a square shape living room with a large comfy couch, T.V. and fireplace.

Mokona bounced onto one of the arms of the couch, watching as its companions walked inside. They looked around the light blue painted room and turning their gaze at Mokona who smiled pleasantly.

"Okay! The first game we're going to play is hichhicker!" Mokona declared, raising one of its tiny paws in the air.

Sakura sat down on the couch, gesturing towards the white pork bun in wonder. "How do you play that?"

Mokona's smile widened, Kurogane didn't like how the little creature was smiling like that. It was like the creature had something evil in mind and the name of the game didn't sound like something an innocent princess would play.

"It's a fun game!" Mokona exclaimed, bouncing up and down. "There are three people in the car, but you sit in chairs instead of a car but you pretend that you're driving. The three people have the opposite of their natural personality. Say Sakura for instances, you're sweet, nice, friendly. But in this game you're coldhearted and nasty! Just plain nasty!"

Sakura looked a little scared. "I don't want to be coldhearted and nasty…"

"It's just a game, Sakura!" Mokona assured her, patting on the girls hand a bit before continuing. "So anyways, the three people have different personalities. Then this hichhicker comes around and the hichhicker can be ruthless, funny, or just plain stupid. Anything that'll drive the others crazy and make them get out of the car!"

"Oh…" Sakura blinked, she turned to Syaoran who didn't know what to say. Then to Fai who just smiled and then to Kurogane who rolled his eyes.

"Okay, we can play it…I guess…" Sakura said.

"Good!" Mokona said. It opened its mouth and four chair popped out of its mouth. The chairs landed on the floor across from the couch in the open space that separated it and the T.V.

"Now who wants to be the hitchhicker?" Mokona asked as it looked around at the group, rubbing its paw under its chin (does it have one?) pondering.

Then Fai immediately jumped up, waving his arm in the air. "Me!"

"Okay, Fai. You stand over there." Mokona said as it pointed a paw over towards one of the corners in the room. Fai nodded in response and did what he was told without question but just a silly smile on his face.

"Now, Sakura!" Mokona pointed to Sakura who almost jumped up in alarm.

"You're the driver, so go sit on one of the chairs in the first row!" The pork bun ordered as Sakura obeyed and sat down.

"Syaoran, sit next to Sakura and Kurogane sit in the back behind Syaoran."

The boy sat down silently without any questions like Fai who was still standing against the wall smiling. But Kurogane stood still at his spot, frowning at the pork bun with his arms crossed.

"I am not playing a stupid game." He muttered.

Fai pouted, his smile now left him "Oh c'mon, Kuro-puu! Do it for the children!"

"No!" Kurogane retorted.

Fai gasped dramatically as he slapped his hand over his chest. "You have no soul!"

"Good!"

Mokona sighed as it began to pace around in circles, thinking deeply on something. "I guess I have no choice…" The white pork bun stopped to turn towards Kurogane as dark, ominous music appeared in the background and it suddenly turned nighttime.

"If Kuro-daddy doesn't want to play with his children and wife…" Mokona slowly pulled out something from out of nowhere. As the little creature pulled it out, the ninja's eyes widened.

Lightening flashed brightly and the ominous music in the background grew louder. Everyone else stared in awe as they watched what Mokona drew out.

The latest edition of Kurogane's favorite ninja manga!

Mokona giggled (a giggle that was shockingly similar to a certain princess, or at least the alternate.)

The little fluff ball held the manga in its paws, getting ready to tear it. "I'll tear your favorite manga in half! And…" Mokona stepped aside and there appeared a video camera (Everyone else wondered where that appeared.).

"I'll videotape your reaction and show it to Yuko! And look…" Mokona pointed to the video camera, there was a small red light blinking on one corner of it.

"It's already recording!"

More lightening flashed as everyone watched in horror as the pork bun started to laugh. Then suddenly the evil pork bun stopped laughing (the lightening stopped too.) and smiled warmly to its companions.

"Now let's start the game!" Then Mokona jumped down to the back of the couch and turned off the soundtrack that was playing the ominous music.

Kurogane grunted, he had no choice. He walked over to the chair behind Syaoran and sat down.

Mokona jumped back onto the couch, holding the video camera in its paws and looking through it. "Okay! Sakura, your job is to act mean and scary! Syaoran, your job is too act totally freaked out and panic! Kurogane, your job is too have a 'WTF' expression the whole time! And Fai, you act as crazy as you can be! Okay! Now we're rolling! Sakura, you start first and pretend that you're driving!"

Sakura blinked as she motioned her hand in front of her like she's moving a steering wheel. "Like this, Moko-chan?"

"Yup! Now let's start!" Mokona declared as it zoomed the video camera at the group.

"Uh…. Sakura looked around hastily at her companions and back to look straight ahead. "Where do you guys want to go?"

"Meanier, Sakura! You have to act mean!"

Sakura sighed and tried to put on the best frowning impression. "Ahem. Where do you insignificant fools want to go?" Sakura was feeling very uncomfortable with this even though this was only a game.

"I—I don't know…" Syaoran stuttered, shaking a little on his seat. "Ma—maybe we could—"

"Nobody asked you!" Sakura barked, glaring at the boy who almost jumped out of his seat in fear. She turned her scary gaze over to Kurogane who was having his eyebrow raised in an inquisitive manner.

"And what are you staring at?" Sakura asked, now glaring at the ninja.

"Nothing, _princess_." Kurogane gritted his teeth. He then motioned his head away from Sakura's gaze. "Oi, there's some idiot coming our way."

Fai jumped in front of them and was waving his arms frantically in the air. "Hi!"

"Let's run him over." Kurogane suggested as he stared at the mage blankly.

Sakura grinned evilly. "That's a good idea, but only _I_ do the driving around here!"

Fai then skipped over to the chair next to Kurogane and happily sat down with the largest smile ever.

"I would like to go to the candy shop! So I can have some candy!"

"No!" Kurogane retorted. "And how the hell did you get in here? We were supposed to run you over!"

Syaoran started to shake some more. "He—he's a—a—a—ghost!" He ducked his head down and covered it with his hands.

Fai laughed. "No, I'm not a ghost! …Or am I?"

Syaoran gave out a shrill high pitch screech that only a crazy high school girl could use but in this case the boy could use it.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she watched Syaoran scream for a long ten seconds. "You know, I had it with you and your shrill screams! Are you even a boy?"

"I—I—don't know…" He shook his head and his entire body started to shake and so did the chair. "Do—do you want me to check?"

"No, you can check in the bathroom." Sakura responded with a frown that was scaring the boy even more. "Now where do you guys want to go!"

"Candy shop!" Fai answered as he started to bounce up and down on his chair. "Candy shop! Candy shop! Candy shop!"

"Fine!" Sakura retorted. "What do you want?"

"Candy!" Fai cheered.

Kurogane faced palm while Syaoran was still shaking. "I—I would like some candy too…"

"What _kind_?" Sakura asked.

"CHOCOLATE!!" Fai cheered, standing up on his chair but then topping over onto the floor.

Kurogane turned to him, now having the 'WTF' expression. "I think he's dead."

"De—dead?" Syaoran asked, looking at Fai who was lying motionless on the floor. "Re—really?"

"Yes, now shut up." Kurogane exclaimed.

Fai gasped and quickly got up. "I'm not dead! I'm alive and crazy and I want some candy!"

"Crap." Both Kurogane and Sakura muttered simultaneously.

Fai sat down on Kurogane's lap and gave him a huge hug. "And my first piece of candy will be this big hunk of sugar!"

"Get off of me!" Kurogane exclaimed, trying to push Fai off but his embrace was too strong. So the angry ninja tried to kick him off but fell out of his seat. Fai giggled as they fell and continued to hug him.

"Kuro-silly is clumsy!"

"Get off!" Kurogane yelled.

Mokona looked up from the video camera with a slight frown as it watch Fai and Kurogane rolling on the floor in an awkward manner. Syaoran shaking uncontrollably and Sakura looking like it's that time of the month again.

"This is not working!" Mokona exclaimed, getting everyone's attention immediately.

Fai pouted, finally getting off of Kurogane as he sat back down on his chair. "Why not?"

"'Cause it just isn't! " Mokona complained. "So now we're going to play a different game!"

"Which is?" Everyone including Kurogane asked questionably.

Mokona grinned, rubbing its paws together. "Let's play…"

* * *

A/N: Random no? Well I was in a TV Production camp thing and we were playing this game hitchhicker and videotaping it. We played a few rounds of it, one time I was the hitchhicker and I was doing similar stuff that Fai was doing in here. We watched the tape and I looked and acted so stupid...We were playing all of these stupid games in the camp 'cause we didn't have much to do at the camp (the advertisment lied to me!) And so yeah...in later chapters there will be some CLAMP charecters joining in and if you have any suggestions on what games the TRC group should play or charecters that should join in don't be afraid to ask. Though I already have a few games in mind and charecters...And yes this is random and I know I'm not too descriptive, I'm not usually descriptive when I write humor fics such as this one.


	2. Twister

"Let's play—"

But Mokona got interrupted when the doorbell rang. Mokona sighed. "I'll be right back."" And bounced off to the front door.

Mokona opened it and there appeared Watanuki!

"Watanuki!" Mokona bounced up and down and gave the teen a quick kiss on the cheek. It jumped on Watnanuki's head abd perched itself onto it like it was a pillow.

"So what brings you here? Did Yuko send you?"

Watanuki sighed sadly. "…Yes. She heard from a certain rabbit that you guys are playing some games and she's going to be sending other people to join in 'cause she's bored and wants some entertainment."

"Yay! That was my idea so praise me! Now come and play with us!" Mokona dragged Watanuki down the hall and into the living room where everyone else was now sitting on the couch.

"We're playing Twister!" Mokona cheered as it opened its mouth and a mat with different color circles and a spinner that was attached to a square board appeared.

"The mat that I laid out is like a game board. It has four rows of large colored circles on it with a different color in each row: red, yellow, blue, and green. The spinner is divided into four labeled sections: right foot, left foot, right hand, and left hand. Each of those four sections is divided into the four colors: red, yellow, blue, and green. After spinning, the combination is called—an example would be right hand yellow and you guys must move your matching hand or foot to a dot of the correct color. A person is eliminated when they fall or when their elbow or knee touches the mat. There is no limit to how many can play at once, but more than four is a tight fit. And since we have more than four people…good luck!"

Mokona giggled and bounced onto the couch, holding the video camera in its paws and the spinner next to it. Everyone else stood at the edge of the mat, it was pretty small—especially for Kurogane.

" Okay, lets start!" Mokona declared as it started to spin the spinner thing and landed on a color. "Left foot red!"

Everyone put their left foot on red.

Kurogane smirked. "This is going to be easy."

Mokona giggled. " You think so?"

"Of course!"

* * *

At least ten minutes later.

"Screw what I said eariler…" Kurogane muttered.

What looked like a simple game now looked like a disastor. They were all over top of each other, inches away from touching the mats surface of falling. Their body parts were stretched out, managing to touch the dots lightly. It was hard to keep in balance.

" You were saying, Kurogane?" Mokona asked.

Kurogane glared over at the pork bun. "You shut up."

Mokona giggled and spin the spinner. " Right hand green!"

Everyone moaned as they tried to reach towards the green dot, slowly…very slowly. Watanuki managed to reach the dot before falling since his arms are longer than everyone elses. But for Syaoran…he unfortunatly fell to his doom, bumping his head as a result.

Syaoran sighed defeatidly and crawled out of the way so he wasn't bumping into anyone. He got up and dragged his feet back over to the couch to flop over. Mokona patted his head to comfort the boy.

"It's okay, Syaoran. Maybe you'll win in the next game!" Mokona assured him.

"Uh-huh…" Was Syaoran's only response as he hid his face in one of the soft pillows. He was angsting…

Mokona watched the boy curiously before it opened its mouth and a cookie popped out. "Do you want a cookie, Syaoran?"

"No." Syaroan mummured.

Mokona frowned and swiftly pulled the pillow off of Syaoran. The boy turned to the little creature, before Syaoran was about to say anything—Mokona stuck the cookie into the boy's mouth.

"Now eat!" Mokona ordered.

Syaoran started to chew on the cookie and shawllowed it.

"How was it?" Mokona asked.

"Okay."

"Good!" Mokona said, then it opened its mouth again and anther cookie poped out. "Have another one!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the group were still struggling to be in the game and keep their balance.

Fai was over top of Kurogne ('cause he wanted to…) and was worried that he was going to fall onto the angry puppy who was getting ready to collaspe himself. Fai noticed his arms shaking from the lack of balance that was struggling to support his upper body. It was like they were both doing push ups and staying in the up position for who knows how long.

" Hey, Kuro-puu,"

"What?"

"I'm over top of you!"

Kurogane looked over at Fai, their noses were almost touching and the ninja didn't realized it before he turned his head around.

"What the hell are you doing, mage?" Kurogane muttered, in a result Fai giggled a bit till it turned to a laugh. Some of Fai's saliva was spattered on Kurogane's face and he coulden't whip it off since his hands were on the dots on each side of the mat.

"Kuro-puppy's angry!" Fai exclaimed, more saliva spattering on the ninja's face. Now he was feeling really disgusted and disturbed. A crazy wizard was over top of him (but could manage to touch the dots since his arms and legs are long and is more flexible.) spitting in his face and Kurogane coulden't move once so ever.

"Feeling tired, Kuro-puu?" Fai asked with a softer chuckle escaping his lips. His breath blew over to Kurogane's wet face and a deeper frown was formed on the puppy.

Kurogane didn't say anything and turned away from Fai. The mage could hear the puppy swearing under his breath quietly and Fai pondered if Kurogane was refering to him or something else.

Fai turned to Sakura and Watanuki who were also struggling with this. Watanuki was looking down at the mat nervously, he was feeling really tired. Sakura who was the smallest in the group was having the most difficulty since she's small and it was hard for her to reach for the dots. It was also trouble some with alot of people playing at once.

" Right foot, yellow!" Mokona called out, making everyone moan and or sweatropped. They slowly moved their right foot over towards the nearest yellow dot. It was too much pressure for Sakura even though the dot was right behind her. She unfortunatly fell, well now she can join Syaoran.

Sakura crawled out of the way and sat on the couch next to Syaoran (whose mouth was stuffed with cookies.) and Mokona.

Sakura breathed out a sigh and dipped her head downward. She then felt something tapping on her hand and saw Mokona with a cookie in its paw.

"Want a cookie?"

As Mokona was stuffing cookies in Sakura's mouth (in hopes that it would make the girl feel better.) while Syaoran was mumbiling stuff about something that no one could understand him (he had more cookies in his mouth and sooner or later he would be chocking.) the last three surviors of the game (Fai, Kurogane and Watanuki.) were using all of their strength and might to win the game!

But unfortunatly…

"I can't take it anymore!" Watanuki cried as his knees gave up and fell onto the mat's surface (in slow motion.) "Too much pressure!"

He then got up and walked over to the couch, soon being stuffed up with cookies also.

Now Kurogane and Fai were the only ones left. Who was going to win this epic battle?

"Oh, Kuro-love…" Fai puured sweetly into the others ear (he was still over top of the ninja for his amusment and for the fangirls amusement as well.) "We're the only two left in the game!"

"I know that." Kurogane muttered.

"And you know what?"

"What?"

"Hmmm…I don't know!" Fai giggled childishly.

"Left hand, blue!" Mokona called out.

Fai quickly found a blue dot and so did Kurogane. But they were both looking at the same dot and they didn't realize it till they were reaching there hand over towards the dot.

" Oi, I got this dot!" Kurogane exclaimed.

"No, I got it!" Fai protested, sticking his tonuge at the ninja.

Kurogane then slammed his hand on the dot before Fai could. The mage pouted, and so for revenge he released his hands and feet from their spot and so Fai was sending himself and Kurogane onto the mat. They fell with a thud in which it partly destroyed Kurogane's ego.

"What was that for?" Kurogane growled, trying to push Fai off of him.

"Revenge." Fai laughed a little evily, his face was now hidden in shadows as the day quickly turned to night.

Everyone on the couch scooted away as they watched Fai in horror while Kurogane just arched an eyebrow before he manged to push Fai off of him.

"Okay!" Mokona started to speak as it threw the spinner out of the way. " Now we're going to play another game! Lets play—"

* * *

A/N: Okay, each chapter I'll add one or two new CLAMP charecters. I have an idea on who should appear next but I'm not so sure...And yes, Yuko is sending the charecters in 'cause she's bored and is waiting for the tape that Mokona is using to videotape what everyone's doing. Yuko might appear in here too to join the fun! She might be the last one to appear but I'm not so sure.


	3. Charades

"Let's play—"But the little pork bun got interrupted by loud noises, a thud and the door bell ringing from outside. A smile slowly formed across the creature's face as it bounced away.

Mokona opened the front door and there appeared Hokuto and Subaru! (The ones in TB, we don't want Subaru to angst up the place.) Hokuto was grinning happily while Subaru was rubbing his head (Hokuto bonked him on the head for some reason.)

"Long time no see!" Mokona exclaimed as it bounced into Hokuto's palm. "How're you?"

"Same old." Hokuto answered with a sigh. "You?"

"Awesome!" Mokona then jumped into Subaru's palm. "And how are you, Subaru?"

"Okay." Subaru shrugged.

"Okay!?" Both Hokuto and Mokona repeated with you-got-to-be-kidding-me-looks.

"You are not okay, you are feeling just great!" Hokuto corrected.

"Bu—"

"Don't protest to me, 'cause I always win our little arguments! Now let's play some games 'cause I'm just as bored as Yuko-san! Good thing she brought us here! Ohohoho!" Hokuto then dragged her brother over to the living room with Mokona perched on Subaru's head.

"Everyone! Subaru and Hokuto are going to play with us!" Mokona exclaimed as it bounced on Subaru's head happily.

Everyone else turned to see the new victims that were kidnapped by Yuko and sent over to be played with. They just stared at them for a few seconds of awkward silence till—

"Let's play charades!" Mokona declared.

Hokuto immediately squealed. "I love charades!"

"Yah!" Mokona cheered. "But we're going to do things a little differently! First, I'm going to put you all into two groups! Hokuto, Sakura, Subaru and Fai will be the Shiro team while Syaoran, Watanuki, Kurogane and I will be the Kuro team! White vs. black people! Yeah!" Mokona bounced up once more as everyone watched the strange creature in awe.

"Now I'm going to do a few changes for the game 'cause I feel like it!" Mokona exclaimed. "Okay each team has to think of an act, one of the members has to do the act. For example, waving your arms in the air and jumping about like a rabbit. The other team has to guess what you're doing and or what you are, if the team gets it right before three minutes than they win, if they don't than too bad. The person acting isn't suppose to say anything and their team members can't say anything neither. My team will start first so you get a demonstration. Kuro team, come to the other room."

Mokona then dragged its team to the nearest room (which was the closet.) Mokona locked the door so the other team doesn't barge in. While that team was discussing, everyone else was sitting on the couch.

The four were all looking at each other in silence till Hokuto finally broke the silence and lend out her hand towards Fai and Sakura.

"Hi, I'm Hokuto Sumeragi and this is my little brother, Subaru!" Hokuto greeted as she pointed to herself and Subaru.

"We heard from Yuko-san; wait, Mokona told Yuko-san to tell us that you guys are playing some games so she sent us over here to play also! Oh, and Sei-chan's coming too! Right, Subaru?" She turned to her brother who just simply nodded.

After a few minutes, the other team walked out of the closet. They all sat down on the couch as Watanuki stood in front of them.

"Watanuki will demonstrate for us!" Mokona declared as it pointed its paw at the teen. "Begin!"

Then Watanuki started to do something that looked like he was having a seizure. He jumped up in down, waved his arms frantically all over the place and kicked his legs up in the air in result he fell over. He started to roll on the ground, still kicking his legs up and waveing his arms.

The other team stared at Watanuki bewildered, wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Uh…" Fai started to speak after a full sixty seconds of watching Watanuki wiggling his legs, then body, then arms and then his head.

"You're a…caterpillar."

But that wasn't the right answer since Watanuki was continuing to roll and wiggle nonstop.

"You're a…worm." Fai guessed once more as he rubbed his chin in wonder.

That was also a no 'cause Watanuki was now banging his head on the carpeted floor.

"You're spazzing and having a seizure at the same time!" Fai guessed once more, hopping that it was the right one but it wasn't.

Fai turned to his teammates who were still staring at the wiggling teen in awe. "C'mon guys you have to help me here!"

"Ooh! I know!" Hokuto jumped up, raising her hand up in the air like she had the answer to a question in school.

"You didn't get the right Christmas present!" Hokuto guessed.

Watanuki now started to bang his fists on the floor, that wasn't right either.

"You're angsting!" Hokuto exclaimed.

"You're corrupted and don't know what to do!" Fai announced.

"You're crying your heart out 'cause the one that you love broke up with you!"

"You just discovered that you're gay!"

"You got broken up again!"

"You lost your sanity!"

"You lost your dignity!"

"You lost both!"

Mokona then pulled out a whistle and blew on it so loudly that everyone thought that their eardrums exploded.

"Times up!" Mokona announced. "Shiro team lost the first round! Watanuki, tell us what you were doing!"

Watanuki then got up from his feet after his spastic act. "I was being attacked by spirits."

Everyone stared at Watanuki, giving him a major 'WTF' look.

"What? I was!" Watanuki exclaimed.

"Yeah, okay. Now it's Shiro's turn!" Mokona said. "So go hide in the closet and start discussing!"

"Wait!" Hokuto jumped off of the couch dramatically. "We've decided on our epic act!"

"We did?" Her teammates asked simultaneously and turning to each other bewildered.

"Of course we do!" Hokuto proclaimed, almost spitting in her teammates faces. She then took Subaru's hand and dragged him over to the spot that Watanuki was standing on. Now he was sitting on the couch, muttering on how they should've known that he was being attacked by spirits.

"Okay, Subaru you stand right there and don't do anything." Hokuto said as she stepped back a bit, watching her brother carefully like he was going to run off or something. "And if you do something, or make a noise, I'll be forcing you to wear that fluffy pink dress with the ribbons!"

Subaru shrieked and nodded worriedly in understanding.

"Good! Now let's begin!" Hokuto announced. Then she started to open and close her mouth like she was saying something. She pointed a finger at Subaru and stomped her foot on the ground. Soon she was jumping in the air, waving her arms around and opening and closing her mouths several times. Subaru was looking around uneasily, not knowing what to do.

"You're yelling at Subaru!" Mokona exclaimed.

That was some what right since it was practically a given with Hokuto moving her mouth, scowling at her brother and jumping about.

"You're yelling at Subaru because he was being clumsy and fell and in result he gave himself a boo-boo!" Mokona guessed again.

That wasn't right and now Hokuto was shaking Subaru's shoulders back and forth rapidly. Making the younger twin getting.

"You're yelling at Subaru because he was worried about the poor little puppy in the rain!"

Hokuto was now yanking Subaru's ear and dragging him across the room. Subaru was sweatdropping, having no idea what was going on and was feeling guilty about it. Hokuto continued to drag his puzzled brother, still moving her mouth like she was muttering about something and getting really annoyed about it.

"You're giving Subaru a time out because he was angsting again!" Mokona guessed once more. "And in speaking of time…"

Mokona pulled out the whistle and blew on it. "The Kuro team lost! So both teams have zero points! Hokuto, please tell us what you were doing to poor Subaru here."

Hokuto and Subaru walked back to everyone, Hokuto smiling while Subaru was still looking baffled.

"I was telling Subaru to go on a date with Sei-chan! Who by the way, is taking forever to come!"

"But Seishrou-san is still working at the clinic." Subaru exclaimed.

Syaoran cocked his head. "Seishrou-san?" Now Syoaran was having flashbacks on the guy who taught him how to fight and almost killed him. But let's skip the flashbacks and go with Syaoran's dramatic outburst:

"Seishrou-san!"

The twins turned to Syaoran who didn't realize he said Seishrou's name so loudly. He was having one of those moments…

"You know Sei-chan?" Hokuto asked.

"Uh, well…"Syaoran blinked a few times and looked around for some help. " Maybe…sort of…"

"It was probably his alternate." Mokona said. "Now, lets put that aside and play something else!"

"Okay, what do you want to play?" Hokuto asked. "Oh, and if you can't think of any. I have _a lot_ of games in mind! Ohohoho!"

Subaru sweatdropped.

Mokona smiled. "Let's play—"

A/N: I just had to put Subaru and Hokuto in here! I was just reading a bit of Tokyo Bablyon again and man, I feel like crying whenever I read it again! Oh, and Seishrou is going to appear soon, very soon but not too soon. And Yuko randomly teleports the charecters over to the house that the TRC group is staying at in case you're wondereing. And in the first vol. and episode of Holic you know how Watanuki gets attacked by the spirits in all, yeah I used that for Watanuki's act. And they're spirts right, or was it demons?

Oh and this is the last chapter for a while, I'm going to be gone for the whole week next week till Monday. I'm going to camp and then to the beach and after that I have one more week till...school starts...so I'll probaly have one more chapter up before school starts. And I don't know when the next chapter after that will be up, I know I'm going to be so busy in school since it's my first year in high school and I don't know if I'm going to have enough time to even write anything! So um...hope you like this chapter and I'll update the next one as soon as I can!


	4. Truth or Dare

"Let's play—"But the little pork bun got interrupted by the doorbell. It was about to bounce off but it was quickly snatched by Kurogane and was thrown out of the way.

"Whoever's at the door, I'll kick his or her ass before they come in." Kurogane threatened, making everyone shudder as he stormed out of the room and into the foyer. Everyone could hear his heavy footfalls disappearing in the distance, and they could hear him growl a bit.

"The puppy's angry…" Fai whispered with a slight chuckle, followed by everyone nodding in agreement.

Kurogane thrust the door open, making the door bang against the wall (shockingly he didn't break the wall or door.)

"What the hell do you—princess Tomoyo!?" Kurogane's eyes immediately grew wide when he saw his princess standing at the door step with a smile.

"Hi, Kurogane!" She waved happily at the shocked Kurogane whose jaw was slowly coming down in disbelief.

"Pri—princess! What are you doing here?" Kurogane stuttered, starting to turn red from embarrassment but was trying to hold it back.

"I've came to play of course!" Tomoyo exclaimed, putting her hands on her hip and giving the ninja a you-got-to-be-kidding-me-look.

"Bu—"

But before Kurogane could finish his statement or protest and or both, Tomoyo grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the living room where everyone was waiting patiently for the newcomer.

"Hi!" Tomoyo greeted with a wave while she kept a strong grip on Kurogane's arm with the other.

"So what game are we playing?" She asked excitedly.

Mokona hopped on Tomoyo's head and answered with a paw in the air triumphantly. "Truth or Dare!"

"Yay!" Both Tomoyo and Hokuto clapped simultaneously.

Everyone else had no idea what Mokona was talking about, well they're lame.

"Okay! First we sit in a circle on the floor!" Mokona exclaimed as it bounce on the floor, followed by the others who were now seated in a circle in sitting positions.

"Now you either ask someone, truth or dare." Mokona said. "I'll start. Tomoyo, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Tomoyo responded with no hesitation.

"Okay, let's see…." Mokona rubbed its paw under its…chin/body/fluffy white thing… "What do you think about Kurogane?"

"Hmmm….he's violent," Tomoyo answered.

An imaginary rock fell on Kurogane's head.

"Reckless,"

A larger rock fell on the ninja's head.

"Immature."

A much larger rock fell on Kurogane's head.

"And I was happy that I got rid of him!"

Kurogane fell over when a gigantic boulder collided with his head. Everyone looked over at him to see if he was okay.

Tomoyo giggled evilly (Subaru scooted back since he realized she has the same evil laugh as his sister.)

"Fai, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Fai responded joyfully as he randomly jumped up to his feet.

"Hmmm…let's see," Tomoyo pondered on the dare for a sec before answering with a sneaky smile tugging at her lips.

"Oh! Fai, I want you to say every single nickname to Kurogane that comes in mind in the next ten seconds!"

"That's not a dare!" Kurogane protested, getting his sanity back after his ego shattered. "That's more of torture for me!"

Tomoyo shrugged. "Same thing. Now, Fai, start!"

Fai inhaled deeply before shouting out: "Kuro-puu! Kuro-sama! Kuro-pon! Kuro-love! Kuro-chan! Kuro-wan! Kuro-puppy! Kuro-daddy! Kuro-kins! Kuro-mints! Kuro-cookie! Kuro-…Kuro….what rhymes with cookie?"

"Rookie!" Mokona answered as it bounced on Kurogane's head. "And also Kuro-milk which goes perfectly with Kuro-cookie! "

Kurogane grabbed hold of the white pork bun and tossed it across the room. But the little white fluff ball bounced against the wall and came flying back at Kurogane. The ninja dodged by using his ninja skills and so Mokona continued to fly like a rocket till Subaru luckily caught it with his gloved hands.

Subaru breathed out a sigh of relief (he loves all animals, no matter what species it is.)

"Okay, Fai you're next!" Tomoyo said.

Fai pointed to himself, looking around like there were other Fais in the room. "Okay um…Hokuto-chan, truth or dare?"

"Dare! I want to do something crazy!" Hokuto exclaimed, nodding her head frantically.

"Okay, then…how about you…."Fai looked at Hokuto and then at Subaru who was now quite scared, fearing what was to come.

"Hokuto-chan, how about you…don't make any more designs for yourself and Subaru-kun for an entire week!"

And just like that, there was complete, absolute silence as all eyes were now focused on Hokuto whose mouth hung open (a trail of drool was slowly coming out.) Subaru scooted back, knowing that something very bad was going to happen. So the poor little boy scooted as far back as he could (he made it to the farthest corner in the room)

Fai was starting to think that the dare was a bad idea too as he watched Hokuto whose eyes were widening every few seconds in shock. Everyone could hear small muffling sounds coming out of the teen's lips. Something along the lines of "No…designs…for…the…entire... week…?"

And her eye was becoming to twitch uncontrollably. She was now having a major withdrawal. Besides the continuous muffles, a new voice came in that sounded like a loud whisper coming from Subaru.

"Guys, if you don't want to suffer through fatal injuries come over here or try to calm Hokuto-chan down!"

"Why can't you do it?" Kurogane growled, scolding at the sixteen year old who shuddered at the ninja's deadly glare.

"'Cause—"But that was all Subaru had to say when Hokuto fell to the ground and she started to twitch rapidly. The floor was soon spilled with the teen's saliva.

Everyone watched with either raised eyebrows, horror, and in Subaru's case, running over to Hokuto to calm her down since no one was doing anything.

"Hokuto-chan, get a hold of yourself! It's only a dare!" Subaru cried out as he shook his sister's shoulder back in forth.

"I can't!" Hokuto pushed Subaru's hands out of the way and was now shaking her brother back in forth.

"Designing clothes for you is my life!"

Subaru was now feeling dizzy and had no way to defend himself. Hokuto continued to yell at him about her designs and repeated herself over and over and over till—

"Who's next?" Mokona piped in, making Hokuto to stop rambling and turn to the pork bun who has perched itself on Subaru's head.

"How about we go to Subaru!"

"Eh?" Subaru blinked and looked up at Mokona questionably. "Bu—"

"Subaru, truth or dare?" Mokona quickly asked.

"Uh—"

"Let's do truth! Subaru, do you like Seishrou?"

"Eh!?" Subaru now turned to a tomato and tried to hid his expression with something but he couldn't find anything right away and it was too late anyways considering that everyone was now looking at him and Subaru was completely embarrassed right now.

"I—I—I don't know! Eh…" Subaru looked around hastily, hiding his face with his gloved hands and peeking his eyes from between his finger tips to find a hiding place. He was about to flee but Hokuto grabbed Subaru's sleeve, pulling him back towards her and wrapping her arms around Subaru so he couldn't run off.

"Of course he likes Sei-chan! But it's not like, its _love_!" Hokuto squealed, which was soon followed by a loud laugh.

Subaru used the hat that he was wearing as a shield to cover his face completely. He was so embarrassed that there were no more words to describe how embarrasses he is. And to make matters worse, the doorbell rang!

Mokona giggled and turned to a mysterious camera. "And if you say its coincidence, than Yuko-san will appear and start her little rant about the whole fate crap! So don't say anything! Now we'll see who's at the door…when we come back!"

A/N: I didn't have much ideas for this chapter...gomen. Oh and sorry if Tomoyo seemed a bit OOC, she was acting mroe like her CCS self, and yes Kurogane did loose his ego! Oh, and if you're wondering on how Fai knows like pratically everything with everyone else, lets just say he already knows them while everyon else in his group doesn't/


	5. Spin the Bottle

A/N: Since the title of the chapter is "Spin the Bottle' there's going to be some crack pairings in this chapter! Ohohoho!

* * *

The ringing at the door continued several times till there was loud yelling and banging at the door. Mokona hurried to the foyer, but it couldn't get to the door on time since the said door barged open, slamming the little creature against the wall—turning flat in the process (think of those old cartoons.).

"Mokona's not a toy…Mokona's Mokona…" Mokona murmured as it slid off the wall. But before our favorite pork bun could fall to its doom, it was luckily caught by TRC! Subaru.

"I'm sorry; Kamui could be a little reckless sometimes." TRC! Subaru exclaimed, patting Mokona's head gently.

He turned to TRC! Kamui who quickly slammed the door shut and looked through the peep hole with a frown.

"That was close…" He muttered.

"Kamui!" TRC! Subaru called out to his brother, cradling Mokona in his arms who was rubbing its head since it had a boo-boo.

"You hurt Mokona, so apologize!" Subaru exclaimed.

"I can't, those guys could be hear any—"

Then the door barged open, and since Kamui was the closest to the door he went flying onto the floor and got himself a boo-boo. Subaru hurried over to him to help his brother up, but a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Subaru-kun!"

The two didn't bother to turn to see who it was since they already knew. But Mokona jumped onto Subaru's head and waved at the two visitors.

"Hi Seishrou! Hi Fuma!" Mokona bounced from Subaru's head and onto TRC! Seishrou's head. TRC! Fuma stood beside his brother at the door way, they both held an evil smirk on their lips.

Kamui's frown deepened and stood in front of Subaru with his claws drawn out. Mokona gasped and waved its paws in the air.

"No fighting! We need to play!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Not till I kick their assess!" Kamui retorted, his eyes now glowing gold.

"Ah! No, we're trying to be friendly with each other! No violence, please!" Mokona cried.

Kamui glared at a scared Mokona who was now shaking. "I—if you don't agree with Mokona, Mokona will shallow you up!"

"You wouldn't!"

But Mokona opened its mouth and Kamui got swallowed up. TRC Subaru stepped back, now afraid of the deadly fluff ball of doom.

Mokona smiled. "Now let's play!" and it bounced off into the living room with everyone else following. Once they entered the other room, Mokona spit out Kamui who fell face first onto the ground, now covered in saliva…or whatever was in Mokona's mouth…

Kamui got up and notice that there were two Subarus in the room. The two Subby's were staring at each other questionably and then turning to their siblings.

Kamui sighed. "Great, another Subaru…what else?"

"Two Seishrou's!" Then TB Seishrou appeared behind TB Subaru and scared the living day light out of everyone.

Mokona snickered evilly, rubbing its paws together. "Good, Yuko's plan is working perfectly…"

Everyone turned to the rabbit curiously. Then Mokona quickly opened its mouth and an empty sake bottle pop out.

"We're going to play spin the bottle!" Mokona cheered. "Everyone, sit in a circle on the floor."

Everyone sat in a circle, the two Subaru's were still examining each other and TRC Subaru had questions on what his alternate was wearing, TB Subaru would ask the same thing about the others taste in fashion. Hokuto was examining both of them and wondered how TRC Subaru got those clothes and who made them.

"Okay! I'll start!" Mokona explained as it spun the bottle. "Who ever the bottle points at, you have to kiss that person on the cheek!"

The bottle that Mokona just spun pointed at Kurogane. Mokona pounced on Kurogane and kissed him on the cheek quickly before the ninja could tackle him.

"Ew!" Kurogane whipped the salvia, or whatever's in Mokona's mouth off of him. Then he stormed off to the bathroom to wash his cheek with several bars of soap.

Mokona giggled. "Okay! Watanuki's turn!" Mokona tossed the bottle at Watanuki who almost dropped the bottle.

He laid the bottle on the floor and got ready to spin it but looked at everyone. There were only three girls, nine guys, and an it. There was a big possibility that he would have to kiss a guy. But if he was lucky, he would get to kiss the couch.

Watanuki gulped heavily and spun the bottle. He closed his eyes tightly and shielded them with his hands.

The bottle soon stopped spinning for a suspenseful one minute and the bottle pointed at…

"You get to kiss Tomoyo!" Mokona cheered.

Watanuki opened his eyes, looking at the bottle first and then at the princess who blushed slightly. Watanuki turned a bit pink and went up to Tomoyo and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

But Watanuki, nor any one else notice that Kurogane came back into the room and saw that quick but sweet moment. The soap bar that he was holding dropped onto the ground, and his eye started to twitch. He retreated before anyone could notice his shocked reaction.

"TB! Subaru! You're up next!" Mokona tossed the bottle at TB Subaru who wasn't able to catch the bottle in time; instead it hit his head, fell backwards and got a big boo-boo.

He got up, rubbed his head, and notice the two Seishrou's were smiling widely at him and giggling evilly like crazy fangirls. TB Subaru sweatdropped and was getting nervous as he slowly laid the bottle on the floor and began to spin it.

Subaru hid his face with his hat and scurried back to the farthest wall in fear. He was more scared then Watanuki, ten times more scared.

TB Subaru lowered the hat, peeking his eyes through to see if the bottle stopped. It did. And he was too scared to see who it was pointing at. His eyes were only focused on the bottle. Then he finally managed to look up, and the bottle pointed at…Sakura!

"Eh!?" Subaru and Sakura both said simultaneously, their faces now red. Syaoran's jaw dropped. Both Seishrou's jaws dropped. Hokuto's jaw dropped. TRC Kamui didn't really care since it wasn't his Subaru…but it was still Subaru…sort of…technically…maybe…I don't know.

Well anyways, TB Subaru crawled over to Sakura slowly. Syaoran and the Seishrous eyes were twitching as they watched this in disgust. Hokuto felt like she was going to throw up.

TB Subaru took off his hat before his lips met Sakura's cheek. Syaoran's jaw dropped down to the ground, noticing that his princess was blushing a light pink shade. Not taking it anymore, he pulled Sakura out of the way, and TB Seishrou pulled his Subaru out of the way.

Syaoran dragged a dazed and blushing Sakura out of the way, scowling at a sweat dropping Subaru who was being dragged away by an angry Seishrou.

"Okay! Who's going next?" Mokona cheered, raising the bottle in the air. "Let's have…Sakura!"

Syaoran glared at Mokona, he was getting ready to go into bad ass clone mode at any second.

Mokona shuddered and gulped. "Uh…let's have Fai!" And it tossed the bottle at Fai who caught it luckily in one hand.

He laid the bottle on the floor and started to spin it. Once it was spinning, Kurogane was walking back into the living room, sat down, and didn't notice that the bottle stopped and pointed at the ninja.

Before Kurogane could look down at the bottle, he was glomped by a happy Fai and got kissed several times on the cheeks, and was about to kiss him on the lips till Kurogane pushed him off. Kurogane quickly ran out of the room and locked himself inside of the bathroom.

Fai sighed sadly. "He doesn't love me…"

"Aw…" Mokona jumped onto Fai's shoulder and patted him comfortably. "He does Fai; he just doesn't want to show it."

"Really?" Fai asked hopefully.

"I don't know." Mokona shrugged. "Now who wants to go next?"

"Me!" Fuma cheered, waving an arm in the air.

Kamui faced palm. "Oh. God. No."

Mokona gave him the bottle and Fuma quickly spin it while Kamui was muttering on how he doesn't want to be the one. Well unfortunately for you Kamui, the bottle stopped and pointed at you 'cause I am evil.

Kamui closed his eyes, his eyebrow twitched. "I hate fate."

Fuma giggled evilly and crawled over to Kamui, but the vampire quickly drew out his claws and his eyes now glowing gold.

"If you dare touch me, I'll kick your ass and send it over to another dimension." Kamui threatened, gritting his teeth.

Fuma just smiled a pleasant smile that was really starting to tick the vampire off. "Oh, you're mean Kamui. But really, you want me to—"

But Fuma got interrupted by the doorbell ringing and a knock afterwards, his eye twitched a bit but tried to keep his smile on his face.

"Yay! Another person!" Mokona cheered and bounced off to answer the door.

A/N: I think this was the first time ever in the past three mangas that Subaru has been in, that he felt straight since he's always paired up with a guy and never a girl! So I introduced the crack pairing Subaru x Sakura! Ohohoho! It's just, ever since the third OVA where Subaru's holding Sakura bridal style I've been having the urge to write about the pairing! I am so weird, I know!


	6. Killer

A/N: Sigh...I want to talk to my sister right now but she's in college...and school starts in a few days, I just got my schedule and yeah...well, enjoy the new chapter of this very random fic.

* * *

Mokona bounced to the foyer and opened the front door. There standing at the doorway was none other than…Fei Wong Reed! Otherwise known as Butt Chin! So let's go with that!

"Butt Chin!" Mokona cheered joyously as it bounced up in down, Butt Chin watched with a twitching look.

Then Mokona notice some one coming up from behind Butt Chin. Mokona clasped its paws together and pounced on the new guest.

"And his weird glasses boy chin wonder!"

Kyle, other wise known as Butt Chin's weird glasses boy chin wonder, tossed Mokona off of him who went flying back into the living room where Fuma and Kamui were running in circles since Fuma wants to kiss him.

"Guys! The evil dudes are here!" Mokona exclaimed as it flew straight onto the couch with a plop.

And there they are! Walking in the living room and scowling at the group with death glares! Yay!

And now Kurogane was scowling at them and then at Mokona. "What are they doing here? "

"'Cause they want to play!" Mokona answered with glee and it bounced on the ninja's head and then to Butt Chin's.

"Actually that witch forced us to come…" Butt Chin's weird glasses boy chin wonder exclaimed.

"Wait, it wasn't forced," Butt Chin disagreed as he turned to his minion. "It was a threat."

Everyone else raised their eye brows curiously.

"Okay! Let's play the next game!" Mokona proclaimed. " Everyone! Sit in a circle! We're going to play killer!"

"Oh I can already tell who the killer is" Kamui eyes turned gold as they glared over at the two Seishrou's who were just smiling pleasantly. The two Subarus sweat dropped.

"We haven't even played yet!" Mokona said. " Now sit in a circle!"

Everyone sat in a circle and looked at Mokona who had a large smile on its face. "Okay! We all sit in the circle and close our eyes. I choose the person who's going to be the killer by poking them! Who ever the killer is has to kill each person by blinking at him/her!"

"Blink?" Everyone asked.

Mokona nodded. "Yes, the killer has to blink the person to death!"

Crickets were now chirping in the background till Kurogane said: "That sounds so stupid."

"I know! But we're playing anyways!" Mokona said. "Now those who are still alive have to stay alive! But if the killer blinks at you, you fall over and die! Oh and if you already know who the killer is for some reason, you can call his/her name out. But you can't call his or her name out when you're falling 'cause you're already dead! Now let's start! So everyone, close your eyes!"

Everyone not really knowing how this game works close their eyes. Mokona giggled sneakily and jumped all over the place to confuse every one of Mokona's whereabouts. Mokona chose some one and soon told everyone to open their eyes.

They all look at each other curiously, wondering who the killer is and guessing, Kamui was already doing so.

"It's the one eye creeps!" Kamui pointed at the Seishrous.

"No it's not!" They both retorted and they both fell over.

TRC Subaru gasped. "Kamui! You killed Seishrou-san and Seishrou-san!"

"No I didn't!" Kamui exclaimed. "They fell over on purpose!"

TRC Subaru sniffed. "Why are you so mean?"

"What! I'm not mean?"

"Yes you are, you killed Seishrou-sa—"And then Subaru suddenly fell over.

Kamui's mouth dropped. "Subaru!"

"You killed your brother!" Mokona exclaimed, pointing an accusing paw at the shocked vampire.

"I did not! Why would I kill my own brother!?" Kamui cried out, slamming his fist on the floor with such agony that the room became dark and a spot light shined upon the sobbing vampire. Everyone watched with awe.

Hokuto raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I think I'm the better twin. Right, Subaru?" Hokuto turned to her brother, only to find that TB Subaru was also on the floor, pretending he was dead like his alternate and the Seishrous.

"Subaru!" Hokuto exclaimed as she grabbed her brother and started shaking him. "Subaru! Who did this to you! Tell your favorite sister who did this to you!"

"I can't!" Subaru said. "You have to find out for yourself!" And he pretend that he died with dramatic music being played in the background.

"Fine then!" Hokuto dropped Subaru to the ground and glared over at everyone. "If the killer doesn't reveal himself or herself soon,_ I'll_ become the killer!"

Everyone scooted back, now fearing Hokuto's wrath since they notice a dark aura surrounding the teen.

"Bu—but how do we know that you're not the killer?" Fuma stuttered.

"Do you want me to become the killer?" Hokuto asked.

"No." Fuma shook his head, and so did everyone else.

Hokuto smiled evilly and turned to Mokona. "Hey, Mokona, can there be two killers?"

"Nope! Only one!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Hmmm…" Hokuto rubbed her chin, pondering on something as she stared at the rabbit curiously. "Then can the killer kill himself or herself and let me be the killer?"

"Nope!" Mokona answered. "Now let's continue the game, or I'll disqualify you!"

Hokuto pouted and folded her arms. "But I want to avenge my brother…"

"You can do that when the game's over." Mokona assured her. "Now we need to continue!" Mokona turned to the TRC group who wasn't doing anything till Syaoran fell over.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried.

"I think it's Kuro-puu!" Fai proclaimed as he pointed back at Kurogane who scowled at the mage.

"It's not me!"

"Oops! Now I'm falling!" Fai exclaimed as he fell backwards. "And now I'm dead!"

Everyone turned to the fallen Fai who was now pretending that he was dead and then to Kurogane.

"You killed Fai!" Mokona cried out. "How could you do that to your wife!? What would d the children say? Just look at them!"

Mokona pointed to Syaoran who was on the floor and Sakura who was looking a bit nervous and sweat dropping.

"Syaoran's dead and Sakura's in despair! How could you?" Mokona asked, getting crocodile tears in its eyes.

Kurogane rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the fluff ball that was beginning to cry in a horrible fashion.

The ninja rubbed his temples and looked over at the Butt Chin and his evil minion who were starting to get bored since they were yawning loudly.

"And the killer might be one of them…" Kurogane said, now giving the two a death glare.

"We're not the killers!" Butt Chin exclaimed then pointed to his minion. "It's him!"

"No it's not!" The Butt Chin boy wonder exclaimed. "It's--" Then the weird glasses boy chin wonder fell over.

Butt Chin gasped. "I so did not do that!"

"Sure…" Everyone else who was still in the game said and they rolled their eyes.

"Now let's see whose left." Mokona said, looking at the remaining players. "Mokona, Watanuki—wait he just fell over. Hokuto—who fell over also. Sakura—ah, she's down but she always does that. Fuma—oops, he's' dead also. And Butt Chin—he just kicked the bucket. Kamui—did so also. Tomoyo--also went bye-bye. So Kuro—oh, he just died too. So that means Mokona's the killer!"

"I knew it!" Fuma exclaimed as he sat up.

Mokona nodded. "Yes, Mokona's the killer! Mokona didn't choose anyone except for Mokona!"

Kurogane frowned. "That was a really stupid game!"

"I know!" Mokona said. "Now let's play—"

Then the doorbell rang.

A/N: I played Killer in the TV production camp that I was in several weeks ago, and it really was a stupid game and I felt like making the CLAMP characters play. Also when I was playing it with the other kids, eveyone always said that I was the killer! I wasn't! But they were saying that I was looking suspicious (maybe it was because I was smiling for no particular reason...) but I was never the killer!

Oh and **IceQueen987 **asked if she could be one of the guest, but I told her that it wouldn't be fair for the rest of you guys who would want to be in it also. So if anyone would like to be a part of "Lets Play." please ask in your review. Also give me a description of yourself so I don't mess up with your personality or anything. You can make up your description if you want to, or if you want to use another nickname besides the one that you're using for this site. But I don't want anyone to act like a Mary Sue, so tell me some things of your personailty or other things. So in teh next chapter, I'll introduce those who want to be in this and if you want other CLAMP characters to appear that's fine too.

I'll give you an example:

Name: Moko-chan

Age: 14

Personality: Shy, friendly, hyper some times, etc.

Just give me that so I don't mess anything up and I get yelled at. Or you can add a few things in your description if you want. So if anyone wants to join in the fun with the CLAMP charecters just ask in your next review so you can appear in the next chap or the later chapters, depends on how many reviews I get.


	7. Questions

**A/N:** Well before we begin, those who wished to be in this chapter will appear and I tried my best for you all to make an appearence, say a few lines and do as much stuff as possible. Now we have two Yumes. **TsubasaSyaoforever** wanted to be a Yume and so did **Ledges Secret.** So if it isn't any trouble **Ledges Secret**, I'll call you Yume the second since T**subasaSyaoforever** asked first to be named Yume. I apoligize...

And on a side note...school...starts...tomarrow! Ahhhhhh! The horror! As I cower in a corner and grow mushrooms, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The doorbell rang and Mokona bounced up to the door and opened up. Standing at the doorway were seven teenagers with large smiles on their faces. They were all wearing shirts with CLAMP characters on them and were holding plushies.

"Yay! Fangirls!" Mokona cheered, jumping up and down happily. All the girls squealed and each hugged Mokona, 'cause who wouldn't?

Mokona then took them to the living room where the CLAMP characters were chatting till they stopped and notice the girls coming in.

"We have new people!" Mokona said as it bounced up and down and turned to the girls. "You all know who everyone is, but they don't know you. So introduce yourselves!"

"I'm Yume!" One of the girls said, then swiftly ran over to TB and TRC Subaru in flash. "And I love Subaru!" She glomped the two but got dragged off by an angry Hokuto, Kamui, TB Seishrou and TRC Seishrou.

"I love yah!" Yume cheered as she blew several kisses to the two sweat dropping Subarus as she got dragged away but held onto the arm of the couch.

The second girl walked up: "Hi! I'm Angel, and I am jsut plain goofy! Yay!"

The CLAMP characters blink and or raise an eyebrow.

"I'm Icy!" The third girl exclaimed, and then she turned over to Kurogane and giggled sneakily. "And I can't wait to torture you, Kuro-puu. Fai and I will have lots of fun with you! High five, Fai!" Icy raised her hand up and she and Fai high fived with evil giggles.

"I'm the second Yume! You can just call me Yume the second!" The fourth girl exclaimed, pointing to herself proudly. "And I am positively weird!"

The fifth girl ran over to Fai and glomped him. "I am Risa-chan! Or Rees, or Risa, or Risananana or whatever's good for my Fai-Fai!"

The sixth girl looked around bewildered but then realized it was her turn. "Oh! My name's Grace Louise! Or Grace, or Louise, I don't care!"

The last girl waved and skipped over to everyone else happily. "And I am Ryuusei! Or Ryu, or Russie, it doesn't matter but I am weird also! But weird is good! Oh and I also have an idea for a game! Can we play it? Can we? Can we? Can we!?" Ryuusei started to jump around like a bunny rabbit.

"Okay!" Mokona said. "What do you want us to play?"

"Questions!" Ryuusei answered excitedly, "It's a fun game where all players ask questions. You can't answer, just ask questions. If you take too long to say a question, answer a question, or repeat a question that has already been said you're out! The last person standing is the winner! You can also ask questions that might make people take too long like," She turned to Syaoran and asked "Syaoran are you gay?"

"Uh..."

"You're out!" Ryuusei exclaimed as she pushed Syaoran back, making him topple onto the couch, looking confuse 'cause he didn't really get the game.

"Okay!" Ryuusei clapped her hands together and turned to Fai who was being hugged by Risa-chan and Icy.

"Fai! Are you gay?"

"Am I gay, Kuro-puu?" Fai turned to Kurogane who raised an eyebrow.

"You're stupid, that's what." He muttered.

"Ah!" Ryuusei pointed at a startled Kurogane. "You're out, Kuro-pii! Now sit on the couch next to Syoaran!"

Kurogane rolled his eyes and sat at the couch, he didn't like the game anyways.

"Okay, Fai, continue. Are you not gay?" Ryuusei asked.

"Am I straight?" Fai asked, turning to Icy.

"If you were would you go out with me?" Icy asked.

"Or me?" Risa-chan asked, giving off the puppy dog pout.

Fai laughed a bit. "Would anyone else want to come?" He looked to everyone who was pondering on what to say.

"Uh…maybe." Fuma said.

"You're out!" Kamui exclaimed, instantly pointing at him. "Bye, bye, crazy!"

Fuma stuck his tongue at Kamui and sat down on the couch.

"Would my Subby's come?" Yume turned over to the Subarus. "'Cause you're both straight, right? Am I right? "

Both Subaru's sweatdropped and turned to one another. "Uh…."

"You two are out!" Angel exclaimed.

"Eh?" Both Subaru's asked, then they walked over to the couch to sit down.

"Kay…" Angela looked over to some one to ask and then at Tomoyo. "Tomoyo! Do you like torturing Kuro-puu?"

"Does anyone else?" Tomoyo asked.

Icy ran over to Tomoyo and clasped her hands together with hers. "And can we torture him together with all of us crazy fangirls?"

"Do you have a rope to wrap Kurogane with?" Tomoyo asked with a smile on her face as she gazed over at Kurogane who was frowning.

"Would chains be better?" Icy asked.

Yume the second then brought out a chair. "And how about a chair, but would it be better if it was an electric chair?"

"Do you think we're being mean to Kuro-sama?" Grace asked, rubbing her chin and looking at the annoyed puppy who wanted to leave right now.

"How are we being mean?" Yume asked.

"Should we be nice?" Risa-chan inquired, holding onto Fai's arm and gazing up at him with a large smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"Maybe—oops." Fai quickly covered his mouth, he just answered a question. Bad Fai! So Fai walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Shouldn't we talk about something else?" Yume the second requested, "What do you guys think about the latest TRC chapters 'cause it is so confusing and it makes my had spin, actually I think everyone's brain is all musy and I worry about our brain cells, I wonder if we'll have any left when CLAMP's done with TRC. Oh and I also think that—wait, I'm out aren't I? Dang."

Yume the second walked over to the couch, but sat on Kurogane's lap. Kurogane pushed her off

Yume the second got up and glared at the puppy. " I think they're' should be a game called 'Torture the Meanie Puppy.'"

Kurogane glared back. "Well maybe—"

"Let's get back to the game!" Yume exclaimed as she tried to hug TB Subaru but was being dragged away by Hokuto who grabbed her legs and was pulling her away from Subaru.

"Subaru! Do you—"

"They're already out of the game!" Hokuto said, continuing to pull Yume out from the Subarus reach.

"Oh yeah, well, I'm out too then!" Yume proclaimed as she managed to get her feet out of Hokuto's grip and walk over to sit on the arm of the couch. She then notices TRC Subaru nearby and started to scoot towards him slowly till Kamui blocked her way.

Yume pouted. "But I just wanted to say hi! Hi, Subaru!" She waved at TRC Subaru who was right behind Kamui. "You are awesome! Call me!"

Kamui rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to play anymore so I can make sure that nobody goes near my brother!" Kamui sits next to Subaru and growls at Yume who slowly scoots away.

"Okay!" Mokona raised a paw up in the air and bounced on top of Grace's head. "Grace! Do you think Mokona is cute?"

"Do you think I'm cuter?" Grace asked, folding her arms and having a playful smile on her face as she tried to be cross eyed since Mokona was on top of her head.

"Mokona asked the question first!" Mokona said.

"And now Mokona is out because Mokona didn't ask a question!" Grace affirmed, her grin widening a bit.

Mokona's mouth dropped in disbelief. It didn't say anything since it couldn't think of a protest so it bounced onto TB Subaru's head and crossed its paws, sighing disappointedly.

"Sei-chan!" Angel cheered, waving to TB Seishrou who was busy wipping his glasses. "Are you evil?"

Seishrou slid his glasses back on and smiled kindly at Angel. "Do you think you should ask my alternate that?"

Angel raised an eyebrow and turned to TRC Seishrou. "Sei, are you evil?"

"Wait!" Icy raised a hand up swiftly. "You can't repeat a question, so Angel you're out!"

Angel pouted and sat back down on the couch.

Icy smiled a smile that was similar to Fai's and looked around at who to question next. "Sakura! Do you like Syaoran? Do yah? Do yah? Do yah?"

Sakura blushed and glanced at Syaoran who was smiling sweetly at her. She blushed even more and covered her face with a pillow. He face now looked like a tomato.

"You're out, Sakura!" Risa-chan popped up from behind Sakura and scared the living daylight out of her. Sakura fainted.

"Oops…" Risa-chan stared down at the out-cold Sakura and backed away slowly "Uh…does anyone have a glass of water to pour on Sakura's face?"

Yume the second random pulled out a large bucket of water. "Can we use a large bucket of ice cold water?" She walked over to Sakura, but she tripped on her feet and accidentally splashed the cold water on Kamui. Fuma was now laughing and pointing at him mockingly.

Kamui closed his eyes and tried to ignore the freezing cold water that was now numbing his skin. His clothes was completly drenched and was dripping all over.

"Eep! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Yume the second cried out, dropping to her knees and begging Kamui for his forgiveness. But Kamui got up from the couch, took Subaru's hand and dragged him away, far away.

"We're going now." Kamui muttered, brushing his wet bangs from his eyes before a magic circle appeared from under their feet. There was a flash of bright light and the vampire twins disappeared from sight.

"No!" Yume cried out dramatically. "Subaru! Come back!"

TRC Seishrou sighed. "…They ran off again, and we were just getting to the good part. Oh well." His right eye started to glow and a magic circle appeared under his feet. "It's been nice playing with you all!"

Then Syaoran gasped, realizing something as he jumped off of the couch, running towards Seishrou. "Wait! I haven't fought with you yet for the feather!"

But Seishrou just smiled and disappeared in a flash of light. Syaoran dropped down to his knees in great disappointment. "You could've at least given me the feather…"

Fuma sighed also. "Great, now I have to chase after Seishrou again before he gets into anymore trouble." Then a magic circle appeared and he disappeared as well.

Watanuki blinked and looked at everyone else. "Can anyone explain to me who they were exactly?"

"But question is, who are you?" Grace asked.

"Wha—"

"You're out!

Several very bad questions later…

Ryuusei and Hokuto were the only ones left standing. Everyone else was either sitting on the couch or on the floor.

"What do you think about fashion?" Hokuto asked, Subaru was already had a bad feeling about this. When Hokuto gets into the topic of fashion, things could get ugly.

"Is that really your shoe size? They look pretty big to me." Ryuusei pointed at Hokuto's black and white high heels.

Hokuto gasped, taking that as in insult. "Well is that how you dress? You look like a boy!" Hokuto said, pointing at Ryuusei's clothing.

Subaru sweatdropped, this was going to get ugly so walked slowly behind the couch.

Now it was Ryuusei's turn to gasp. "Well don't you think that dress makes you look fat? I think so."

Hokuto's eyes widen so much that it looked like they were going to pop out. "Oh no, you did not just say that. You did NOT just say that I look fat in a dress that _I_ made!"

Subaru then crawled over to the farthest corner. It suddenly became nightmare and started to thunderstorm.

But before Hokuto could unleash her wrath, the doorbell rang. Mokona bounced of to answer it before blood could be spilled, and the possibility of that was high.

A/N: I'm sorry if I made any of you sound bad or OOC, gomen...and do you think I should bring in the X characters? Or do we have enough? I think we have enough people unless any one else wants to join.


	8. Authors Note

**Hi! Chibi Moko-chan here to say a few things!**

**One: There's a new CLAMP forum that just opened a few days ago. It's a really cool forum but there are not that many members. If you want to check it out I have the link on my profile. It's at the very bottom, a bit above my fics. I'm registered as Hokuto-chan incase you're wondering if I joined, I'm usually in the games, TRC and fanfic section! It's a cool looking forum and it'll be ashamed if it gets closed down, and besides there's not many CLAMP fourms out there. So please join if you can! The administrators would appreciate that very much! Support CLAMP! **

**Two: About my fic, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like weeks, my brain has become mush from school and I haven't gotten much idea though I have started on the next chapter. The next chapter might be the last one unfortunately, it depends if I still have ideas. And you know how I said that you could be in the fic. I'm not taking anymore request, I'm sorry but I have too many people all over the place in the fic, and since I'm planning on having the next chapter the last chapter I have to get everybody in it and maybe a new character. I'm not too good with working with a billion characters all at once and I should've realized that beforehand, sorry. So the next chapter would most likely be the last one since (1. I don't want anyone else to appear (2. My brain cells have turned each other on fire and exploded from school and I'm not much in the mood to write humor. I've been in the angst mood latly, I wonder why glares over at TsubasaSyaoforever. And (3. I have two other fics to work on (TsubasaSyaoforever and I are both working on one while the other is pratically dead in a small corner till I do some more updates.) and so...yeah. **

**And so the friendly little rabbit who laughs like Hokuto bids farewell till she gets her mind straight and finishes the fic before an angry mob comes to get her.**


	9. Honey do you love me?

A/N: There's one more chapter after this actually, so um...yeah.

* * *

Mokona bounced up to the door and opened it to see a teenager girl and guy. The girl was looking quit shy while the boy looked a bit annoyed, glaring at Mokona who sweatdropped but tried to keep a smile on its face.

"Hi! We're about ready to play a new game! Come join us!" Mokona exclaimed as it led the two teens over to the living room. Then the pork bun suddenly stopped when it notice that the living room was completely demolished by a very extremely angry Hokuto in less than 120 seconds. Everyone was cowering in a corner, fearing Hokuto who has suddenly grabbed a chair and got ready to bonk everyone on the heads till Mokona jumped on top of the couch, crying out:

"No, Hokuto! Have some sympathy! Don't make me swallow you up! …But I'll shallow you up anyways!" And Mokona swallowed Hokuto up.

"Hokuto-chan!" Subaru cried.

"Okay! Now let's play another game!" Mokona declared. "But first we have some new people! So new people, introduce yourself!" Mokona pointed to the newcomers who bowed down in greeting.

"I'm Jean." The girl happily said with a smile.

"I'm James." The boy muttered, glaring at everyone.

"Yay!" Mokona cheered. "Now, let's play—"

"I have a game!" Ryuusei cheered, jumping up in down as everyone turned to her in awe. "It's called 'Honey do you love me?' It's a very fun game! You have one person start and ask anyone 'honey do you love me'? You have three tries on one person. You can ask anyway you want. The person that is being asked has to look the person in the eye and try not to smile while saying 'honey I love you but I just can't smile'. If the person smiles they now ask "honey do you love me?"

Risa-chan gasped, clapping her hands together. "I want to start first!" And she bounded over to Fai and clung onto his arm, looking up at him with large eyes. "Fai, do you love me?"

Fai smiled but Ryuusei pulled out a whistle and blew on it. "Fai! You're out! You smiled! You're not supposed to smile!"

Fai pouted and plopped down onto the floor.

TB Seishrou rubbed his chin curiously and turned to Subaru. "Oh, Subaru-kun." A sinister smile was now on his face.

Subaru gulped down heavily in fear, stepping back a little but Seishrou pushed him onto the couch. He slammed one hand on the cushion as he reach in to touch the teens chin, tilting it upward towards him. Subaru turned to a tomato. Most of the girls squealed and crowded around to see, Tomoyo and Mokona pulled out video cameras.

"Do you love me?" He asked soothingly, his tone of voice deepening that instantly made Hokuto ( who mangaed to get out of Mokona's mouth) squealed with delight, pushing some of the girls out of the way to get a better look.

"Uh…." Subaru managed to say, and not knowing what else to say exactly.

Seishrou's smile widened, leaning his head closer to the others face. "Or…do you think I'm sexy?"

All the girls blushed and Hope almost fainted. The boys were looking disgusted.

"Get a room or something." James muttered.

"Ohohohohohohoho!" Hokuto laughed.

Subaru blushed even more and tried to move but couldn't since Seishrou pinned him against the couch by his strong hands.

"Subaru-kun, you're not answering my question…" Seishrou said, his tone of voice sounding a bit annoyed.

Syoaran quickly shielded his princess's eyes. "Uh…aren't you two taking this game a bit seriously?"

Everyone turned to Syaoran, all the Syoaran fan girls (which were most of them) walked over to Syaoran as they giggled sneakily.

Jean pushed Sakura out of the way while Ryuusei grabbed onto Syaoran's arm. Hope grabbed onto Syaoran's other arm and blushed.

"Syaoran!" They sang as they leaned forwards to Syaoran who was now blushing. "Do you love us?"

"Uh…" Syaoran was now the same shade as Subaru. Tomato. "I—I have to go to the bathroom!" He managed to break out of the girl's grips and scurried over to the bathroom.

Subaru watched as Syaoran ran off and turned back to Seishrou. "Uh…Seishrou-san, I have to go to the bathroom too…"

Seishrou frowned a bit. "Are you lying, Subaru-kun?"

Subaru turned much redder and shook his head frantically. "N—no! I—I really need to—"

Then there was a loud ringing sound that drove everyone's attention to the two. Subaru looked down at his pocket and pulled out his pager.

"Ah! I have a job!" Subaru said, examining the small pager. "I—I have to go Seishrou-san!"

Seishrou pouted. "But I don't want you—"

"Stop harassing the guy and let him go." Grace said.

Teddy Mc Weedy sighed and pulled out the bucket she used to pour water on Kamui. She took the bucket and whacked Seishrou hard on the head. Seishrou fell over—knocked out.

Subaru gasped. "Seishrou-san!"

Hokuto grabbed Subaru and started to push him out the door. "Okay, now you have a job to do! Do it now!"

"But Seishrou-san!"

"Out!" Hokuto exclaimed as she kicked her brother out of the house. She slammed the door shut and stormed back into the living room. But before she came to the living room, she walked past the bathroom and saw all the Syaoran fangirls banging on the door and yelling for Syaoran to come out since he locked himself in.

When Hokuto came back to the living room, Tomoyo was now asking Kurogane. "Kurogane, do you love me?"

Fai gasped and bounded up to them. "No, no he loves me!"

"You tell her Fai-Fai!" Risa-chan cheered.

"Yeah!" The other Fai fangirls squealed as they brought up signs that read: Kuro x Fai 4 ever!

Tomoyo frowned and turned to Kurogane. "Kurogane, who do you love better? Me or Fai?"

Kurogane exchanged a similar frown. "I don't—"

"Love Tomoyo!" Icy exclaimed.

"Well you shut up!" Kurogane yelled.

"Nope!" Icy said with a laugh.

Risa-chan laughed with her and they both high fived.

Grace blinked confusedly and turned to Hope who was blushing for no particular reason. Angel then notices Seishrou who was still lying out-cold on the floor.

"Uh, should we do something with Seishrou?"

"I know." James said as he started to drag Seishrou across the floor and into the foyer. He opened up the door and with a swift kick; he kicked Seishrou out of the house. He shut the door, walked pass the bathroom where Jean was screaming her head off for Syaoran to open up and the rest of the girls were bringing out a huge mallet to break the door open.

"You do love us!" Ryuusei cried out as she slammed the huge mallet against the door. "You just don't' want to admit it!"

Grace notice this and bounded over. "Can I help?" Brings out another giant mallet.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Hokuto waved her hand up. "I have a mallet too!" Brings out a much larger mallet.

The rest of the fan girls did the same thing except for Hope who continued to blush.

Inside the bathroom, Syaoran was cringing.

"Okay, on the count of five…" Angel held onto a mallet as she looked around at everyone else who held a mallet in hand.

"One…two…three...four--"

"Fai!" Risa-chan randomly cheered.

Everyone blinked at her and she sweatdropped.

Angel nodded to everyone and they all yelled out. "FAI!!"

They all slammed their mallets hard against the door, managing to break it apart. They all stormed in and saw Syaoran cowering in a corner.

The fan girls and Hokuto giggled evilly as they walked towards the freaked out Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun…" They said simultaneously in a soothingly tone of voice. "Who do you loooove?"

Syaoran squeaked like a mouse and tried to find some where to hide but couldn't. He was surrounded.

Then Hope appeared at the doorway with a plate filled with chocolate chip cookies. "Uh…does anyone want cookies?"

Everyone's ears perked up when they heard the name of the delicious treat. They slowly turned their heads to see all of the cookies stacked up together nicely on the plate. Their mouth started to water as the sweet smell came to their noses.

"Dang those cookies…" Teddy Mc Weedy muttered.

Pretty soon everyone one was eating the cookies in the kitchen, except for Syaoran who was still cowering in the corner…and Hope. Hope walked into the bathroom, giggling as she looked at Syaoran who was shaking.

She silently closed the door behind her and smiled. "I got you now Syaoran-kun!"

* * *

A/N: Like I said before, there's one last chapter after this, it's like a closure, think of movie credits.


	10. AZ credits

A/N: Okay, last chapter people! And everyone's a chibi! So think of adorable chibis!

* * *

"Okay! One, two, three, four—"

"FAI!"

Credits streamed forth from a blank screen and everyone appeared looking like CLAMP style chibis. They scurried around the background to get into position till they finally stood in a long line. But their positions broke off when a new chibi came toppling down on top of Syaoran.

The chibi got off of a dazed Syaoran and turned to the camera and waved. She then held up the letter A and called out:

"A new person who decided to drop by…on Syaoran! I'm Shiki!"

Syaoran who got up also held up the letter B "Be sure to review!"

Teddy Mc. Weddy holds up the letter C "CLAMP is twisted!"

Jean holds up the letter D. "Don't forget about the clones! Syaoran is awesome!"

"You tell them!" All the Syaoran fan girls cheered as they high fived each other.

Butt Chin holds up the letter E "EVILLLLLLLLLLLL!!" Gets bonk on the head with a coconut by a certain chibi bunny rabbit and gets knocked out.

Risa-chan holds up the letter F "Fai-Fai is love! Yay, Fai!" Glomps Fai.

Ryuusei hold up the letter G "Goodness! What has CLAMP done to our brains!?"

Fai holds up the letter H "Hyuu, hyuu!" And immediately gets glomped again by the Fai fan girls.

Kurogane lazily holds up the letter I as he glares at Fai. "Idiot mage…"

Tomoyo holds up the letter K. "Kurogane is love too!"

"What?" Kurogane growls.

Watanuki holds up the letter L "Le…uh…what starts with L?"

"Lovable characters!" All the fan girls squealed as they glomped Watanuki.

TB and TRC Seishrou both hold up the letter M as they shifted over to the Subarus. "My Subaru-kun!"

Both Subarus blush.

Angel holds up the letter N "Not so important characters!" Points to Kyle and the knocked down Butt Chin as she sticks her tongue at them.

Hokuto holds up the letter O "Ohohohohohohohohoho!"

TB Subaru sighs and holds up the letter P "Please don't laugh so loudly, Hokuto-chan…"

Icy holds up the letter Q "Question my love to torture dear Kuro-puu, I torture you too!"

Grace holds up the letter R "Real Syaoran didn't appear!" pouts

Then Real Syaoran plops on top of Clone Syaoran and pushes him off. Real Syaoran scurries over next to Grace with stubby legs since he's a chibi too!

"Wait, it's my turn!" Hope proclaimed as she holds up the letter S "Subaru-kun and Syaoran-kun are awesome! Okay, now you're turn Syaoran!"

Real Syaoran nodded as he held up the letter T "Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles—"

"Is awesome!" All the fan girls sang simultaneously.

Real Syaoran blinked cutely and turned to Sakura who held up the letter U.

"Unite with the CLAMP community, please!"

"Yeah!" All the fan girls said.

TRC Subaru and Kamui both hold up the letter V "Vampire twins—"

"Are hot!" Hope cheered.

Mokona holds up the letter W "We're almost done!"

TRC Fuma holds up the letter X "X should get finish _soon_! Or I'm going to get out of nice smiley Fuma and turned to evil Dragon of Earth Fuma!"

Everyone steps back.

Kyle holds up the letter Y "You are all weird…"

"Weird is good!" All the fan girls proclaimed.

"And for Z…" Mokona said as everyone came together to hold up a gigantic Z. But before they could finish, all of the CLAMP fandom came scurrying over to join in. They were all chibis also and they were soon positioned in a long line. (And as in CLAMP fandom, I mean you guys who are reading this! You're in here too as chibis!)

"One…two…three…four…FAI!"

"Z END!!"

And they all threw confetti up and the air and waved goodbye as they bounded off. Then Moko-chan peeked her head out to see the camera and waved.

"Thanks for reading! Ohohoho!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I put you all in the end! Well, thanks for reading, reviewing and favoriting this fic! I appreciate that very much! gives you all plushies and cookies!


End file.
